


Cosmo

by gayestaqua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cringe, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Divorce, divorced harry potter and draco malfoy, draco and harry have a child together tho, it would be better for you if you dont read it but pls do i am desperate, its not very good tho i wrote it like two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestaqua/pseuds/gayestaqua
Summary: Harry and Draco are recently divorced. Their son isn't taking it very well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Cosmo

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this like twelve years ago so pls do Not judge me i am merely trying my best and it is 5 in the morning i am not in control of my actions. also this was supposed to be a long fic like i had everything planned out but i kinda forgot abt it and only found it again just now so im gonna post it as a one shot. anyways go eat pls if u havent yet. enjoy this cringefest.

"Pax! I'm not gonna chase you all around dad's backyard!" I half-shouted for him to hear me. Usually he's a really sweet kid, but sometimes I don't know what happens to him and he just starts acting all.. crazy. 

"It's okay. He'll get tired eventually. Would you like some tea?" Harry, my ex-husband, asked me. I nodded, and kept looking back at our kid frantically chasing Harry's dog.

I followed him inside. This felt.. weird. I never thought I'd have tea in my ex-husband's house. I never thought I'd even have an ex-husband. Or a child. Or even just a husband.

I could still remember the day we went to get Paxton. He was very quiet, and looked almost sad. He had hair that looked a bit like Harry's, and eyes that looked like mine. We both thought he was a mixture of both of us, so we decided he was perfect and straight up adopted him.

"So, is he causing trouble?" Harry had asked after he poured me a cup of tea. Just like old times.

"Well, you know him. I like to think you taught him the art of trouble-making."

Harry threw his head back in laughter at that. God, he was beautiful.

"Well, anyways, you can always bring him here whenever. I'm always happy to have him around."

"Aw, you already get your 4 days a week. I only get 3."

"Ah, well. Whatever works for you. Besides, you could come, too, if you wanna. I'll be happy to have you both around."

I blushed - yes, I fucking blushed at what my ex-husband just told me. Who the fuck does that? I'm not sixteen anymore, why the hell do I still blush?

"Yeah, sure. We can do that. Besides," I looked out at Pax, who was having a very heated conversation with the dog, "I think even Cosmo likes him here."

"Yeah. They both like each other very much. I think they might be soulmates."

I don't know why that made me feel things. Things I told myself I should never feel again. We were divorced, for fuck's sake.

I agreed with him, and finished my tea. I had to get out of here and have a little conversation with my mirror about whatever I was feeling.

I called out to Pax, and he rushed through the trees, Cosmo following after him. 

"We have to go, Paxey."

"No!" He reached around for Cosmo and hang on to him.

I looked at Harry. "Pax, we have to go. Daddy and me both have work tomorrow. And you have school."

"No! School not important!"

"Paxton, listen to your dad. If he says you should go, then you should go," Harry chimed in.

"Why you taking dad's side now, daddy? You never used to," Paxton whispered, and his eyes were getting a bit sad. I didn't know what to do, and Harry didn't either, if the look of distress on his face meant anything.

"Honey, we have to. We'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

"No! No, no, no!"

I looked at Harry, then back at Pax. "Okay, sweetheart, do you wanna stay here for tonight?"

"Yes!" Kinda stung a bit. I mean, sure, I wasn't as cool as Harry, and I didn't have a dog, or lots of trees. But it kinda hurt that he liked it more here.

"Is that okay?" I looked over at Harry. He nodded. "Okay, I'll go bring his stuff for school. Should I come and get him tomorrow?"

"Whatever works."

"No! Daddy! Don't leave!"

I looked at him. "Paxey, I'm confused, now. Do you want to stay with daddy or me?"

"I want to stay with daddy AND you! Both! I been running around all day to stop you from leaving, cause I want both!"

That kinda broke my heart. I wanted both, too. I didn't know what Harry wanted.

I felt Harry looking at me. With a lump in my throat, I told Pax, "Let me get your stuff first, okay? We'll talk about that when I get back." 

I hugged Pax, and said goodbye to Cosmo before turning to Harry and almost kissing him goodbye. I was going to shit myself of how embarrassing that was, or how much it would've been if I actually kissed him. I don't know if he noticed, but I still felt pretty awful.

It was only four in the afternoon, so we had plenty of time before bed. 

I got into my apartment all choked up. I know I almost kissed Harry out of habit, but thing is, I think I actually wanted to kiss him.

Which only made me feel worse.

You know, you always hear stories of people who liked someone they couldn't have, like someone who had a partner, or their best friends. Even someone who misses their ex-boyfriend or girlfriend. But me, I still liked my ex-husband. And, what the fuck, I say 'liked'? Am I twelve? Am I gonna start gossiping about him to my friends? Am I gonna listen to love songs and daydream about him now?

This is really messing me up. And it's taking a huge toll on Paxton, too.

God, I remember how excited we were that we were gonna finally have a kid. Harry almost cried the day we decided to signed the adoption papers. I still remember the way he put his hand over his mouth and his eyes watered a bit. And I knew, that day, that I was always gonna be with him forever. Or, I thought I knew.

I groaned as I pushed all of Paxey's books in his backpack. I didn't know if I was supposed to bring clothes or not, because I knew Harry had a closet just for Pax. I brought his school uniform, though, cause I wasn't sure if Harry had one of those. I also brought Pax's favourite pair of shoes. I didn't know if I should've brought something for me to sleep in, cause technically Harry didn't invite me to spend the night, and I didn't wanna look like I was inviting myself in.

Besides, I don't think he even wants me to sleep in his house. It would be too weird.

Approximately an hour later, I was back at Harry's. He lived fifteen minutes away, and really, it should've only taken me around half an hour, but I was so nervous.

"Daddy!" Pax screamed at me, perched on Harry's shoulders. This all felt normal. Almost as if we had never gotten divorced and I was only coming home from work only to find my husband, kid and dog destroying the house.

And for a second, I wanted to pretend it was real. Yeah. I could do that. We don't have to be divorced right now. I could imagine we were still together.

"Daddy, you gonna stay?"

"I don't know, darling. Ask daddy."

He turned to Harry. "Daddy, can daddy stay?"

Harry laughed, looked at me and said, "Only if he wants to."

Pax turned around to me again, "You want to stay?"

"Hm, don't know. Does Cosmo want me here?"

Pax looked a bit confused, but looked at Cosmo nonetheless and asked him very seriously, "Cosmo, do you want both daddies here?" He pointed at Harry, then at me.

Cosmo barked once and wiggled his tail. Pax took that as a yes. "Cosmo says yes!" He hugged Cosmo and went back inside.

"Here, let me help you," Harry offered, gesturing at the bags I was holding. 

"Oh, no, it's fine. Do I just put them inside?"

Harry nodded, taking a bag from me, completely ignoring that I told him no. It felt a bit good, though.

I blushed - again? dammit - and followed him back inside. 

"Should we talk to Pax about this whole.. situation?" I asked, a bit worried of what he might respond.

"What situation?"

"That we aren't living together anymore."

"I mean, I guess? I don't know. Is he ready to hear this?"

"I mean, he's pretty tough. Remember when we told him he was adopted?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. He got mad because we couldn't make a baby."

I nodded, smiling big at the memory, "Yes! But then he got happy because if we could make a baby, we would have never met him."

"He's a great kid."

"He is."

There was a kind of a silence after that, a comfortable one, though. I think we were both remembering all the great times we had spent together.

"Yeah, I think we should talk to him," Harry said, a few seconds later.

"Paxey, come here, darling."

"Yeah?" His head popped out of the kitchen.

"We have to talk," Harry told him, calmly.

When he got here, all he whispered was, "Serious?"

"Yes, baby, serious."

He sat down. "Okay, so," Harry started off, "you know how daddy and me both live in different houses now?"

Pax nodded.

"Even though we used to live together before?"

Pax nodded again.

"Okay, well, this is because of-"

"Divorce," Paxton said, his eyes watering.

"Um, well. Yes. Technically, we're divorced." I could tell Harry was surprised by Paxton's response.

"You talked to me about divorce before. Last day we lived together."

"We did. But it's no reason to-"

"Do daddy and daddy not love each other anymore?" He asked, lip quavering, tears threatening to fall. It broke my heart seeing him like this.

"No, baby. No, that's not it." I whispered, heart clenching.

"Will you put me for adopt again?"

"Adoption. And no, never. We'd never put you for adoption again, baby." He looked so sad that I couldn't help but bring him closer to me and just hugging him. Harry sat down next to me. And I knew this wasn't the right time, but I felt like a high schooler again whose crush just sat down next to them in maths class.

"But, old mommy and daddy divorced before, and put me for adoptee-yon." He suddenly gasped, "Old mommy divorced old daddy because he was being mean. Are you mean to each other?" My heart broke.

"No. I'd never be mean to your daddy, honey."

"Me neither," Harry added.

"Then why divorce?"

"Daddy and I decided it was best if we keep distance for a bit." It pained me to say those words, because if it was up to me, I'd never wanna leave Harry's side again.

"Why? Is it because me?"

"No, Paxey. It's not, and never will be, because of you," Harry answered. He held Paxton's hand, which was positioned on top of my thigh. And yes, it was shitty of me to not want him to remove it. Luckily, he didn't. 

"I still love your daddy, pumpkin," Harry said, and my heart went _boom_ , but then it shrank down again, because I realized he must be saying this just for Pax. 

But then, what he did surprised me. With his free hand, he took mine and brought it up to his lips and briefly kissed it.

Pax suddenly burst out laughing. "Tomato daddy!!" He said, pointing at me.

My heart was now racing a million times a second. Harry giggled - literally giggled - and squeezed my hand.

"I can't believe my own son would rat me out like this," I half-joked, poking Pax in his stomach. But seriously, Harry was so focused on making Pax feel better that he could've probably never noticed how red my face was.

"Son, son! Me, son!" Pax pointed to himself, proudly.

"Yes - you, son." I said, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel Harry shifting closer, too, so I decided to let him in this embrace.

And, of course, Cosmo wanted to join, so he did.

  
After putting Pax to sleep at around 8 PM, Harry and I went back downstairs.

We turned the TV on, but didn't really watch any. I could see Harry was lost deep in thought, and I was lost in how gorgeous he was. I wondered why or how someone could be so beautiful. His curls fell perfectly on his forehead, and his glasses were perched graciously on his nose, threatening to fall down. His eyes were fixed nowhere in particular, and his brows furrowed. His pink lips were pursed in thought, and I felt like kissing him then and there.

I couldn't help but notice how everything seemed fine right now. But I also remembered that this wasn't real. Cause, yeah, maybe he did love me. But he wasn't in love with me. Not anymore. But maybe, well, that wasn't a hundred percent true.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" He finally asked.

"What?"

"When we were talking to Pax, did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Oh."

Silence again. I wanted to keep talking to him, but all I could say was 'no.'

"Because, well, you were kind of red, and- and I thought you might've gotten a bit uncomfortable," he said, after another second of silence.

"I wasn't uncomfortable."

"Okay. Okay, good. But just in case you are, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I fully turned around so I was completely facing him. I took both his hands in mine - they were all over the place, I had to calm him down. "Harry. Harry, you did not make me uncomfortable."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

We spent the next few seconds sitting like this. I felt seventeen again. Fuck.

"Did you really- did you really mean it when you said-"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

I let go of his hands, and put my own on my lap so they wouldn't take control of themselves and accidentally hold him or something.

"So, should I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"I mean, sure, but like, do you really want to?"

I looked at him, cringing a bit, "Not really."

He chuckled. "You're welcome to, well, to sleep in my room."

"But where would you sleep?" I felt like a dumbass.

"Also in my room. If that's okay."

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"Nope. Would you?"

"No."

"Okay. Do you, uh, wanna go to sleep? We have to take Pax to school early tomorrow."

"Yeah."

We went into his room, and I changed into more comfortable clothes in the bathroom - I didn't bring my own clothes, so I borrowed some of his.

When I got out of the bedroom, I saw him laying on the bed. I sat down.

"Come on, get more comfortable."

I did. I got under the covers, and was so tempted to hold him.

"You wanna, uh, be closer, or something?"

"Um, yeah, if you don't mind."

I felt like we were both teenagers again. Re-doing all of our first steps. But this time, with a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> also yes i put the title of the work is the name of their dog i had no idea what to name it and Cosmo is pretty interesting im hoping,, (if someone is reading this then yes it is interesting, and if not then i have just been mislead)


End file.
